


Skyline Sunrise

by lukefonfabre



Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-21
Updated: 2014-08-21
Packaged: 2018-02-14 04:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2177736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukefonfabre/pseuds/lukefonfabre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up early has its advantages though few and brief.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skyline Sunrise

Baticul’s muggy in the morning, the air’s not crisp like it is in the afternoon; it takes the sun hours to warm the whole city up and Luke looses a puff of air when he shivers, watching the skyline rise from its slumber. He’s not used to being up this early. He hadn’t slept as well as he’d have liked, but there was no point in trying to get any shut-eye now. He scrubs at his eye and yawns, stretching afterward. He hears footsteps pad behind him and when he moves to turn around a pair of arms loop around his waist, catching him off guard. He’s about to ask something when a pair of lips silence him and he melts a little, humming in content.

"You’re up early," he mumbles, eyeing the Malkuth nobleman with curiosity.

Guy laughs and the hot air tickles his neck. He’s planting feverish kisses to Luke’s exposed skin causing the redhead to chuckle and duck down to nibble gently at his boyfriend’s ear.

"Up early  _and_  eager,” he adds when Guy finally pulls away but still keeps him held close— _so close,_  Luke thinks. And he loves it, loves the feel of Guy keeping him steady. The way Guy holds him has always made Luke feel at ease, like the world around them could be crumbling and yet he’d still be there—safe and sound. He relishes the feel of his body pressed up against Guy’s, relishes the feel of sunkissed skin buzzing with heat against his own. He’s pretty sure if Guy told him he couldn’t let go he’d ensure him he never did.

"Yeah, well, I figure so long as you’re up I might as well be too." Guy shrugs, a lopsided grin tugging at his lips and Luke can feel himself swelling with  _something_. Something profound and overwhelming and it fills his chest and he can’t place what it is but he knows he likes it and he also knows he can’t ignore the pressing need to smile back.

"You’re such a loser," Luke laughs, nuzzling into Guy’s hold.

"Hey," he says, releasing a hand from his partner’s hip to place it over his heart and feign a pained expression. "That cuts me deep, Luke."

Luke rolls his eyes. “I’m sure it does, but you’ll get over it.”

"Oh, I don’t know. I think without the proper remedy this heartbreak could last forever."

"Proper remedy, huh?"

"Right," Guy says, leaning in. "A kiss from the prince of Baticul should do the trick."

"I thought I was a viscount," Luke teases, backing away from his boyfriend’s advances.

"Viscount, prince—same thing," Guy returns.

"Okay," Luke yields. "But only because that was lame as hell and I loved it," he cups Guy’s face and presses a long-lasting kiss to his lips. Guy’s grinning into the kiss and Luke can feel it. He parts, snorting derisively.

"I’m upgrading you to huge loser now."

"You loved it and you love me."

"Yeah, yeah," Luke waves a hand dismissively, as is custom, and drapes his arms over Guy’s shoulders, pulling them unconsciously closer. He thinks if it were possible, he’d meld into Guy. He can’t bare the idea of separating so he just gets closer, closer,  _closer._ Guy probably notices by way of how his hold tightens just so and he reciprocates the proximity and Luke is so, _so_  glad.

"So, what did you want to do today? There’s got to be something if _you’re_  up this early in the day,” Guy says, resting his head against Luke’s. Luke closes his eyes and breathes in his scent, lingering in the languor of the sunlight pouring in through their window, washing over the both of them in comfortable warmth.

"Do I need a reason for getting up early?" Luke asks, fluttering his eyes open finally and looking up at him. Guy feels his heart twist and jump and he wants to barrage the boy in his arms with kisses and sweet words and all the sincerity in the world that he  _deserves_. “We can just enjoy each other’s company like this. I don’t want to go out right now.”  _It almost sounds like he’s whining._  But Guy wouldn’t say that. He’s quite happy with  _not_  souring the moment they’re having.

"That’s fine by me," he says. "Just thought you might want to get in some shopping before everyone else is awake."

"Uhg," Luke groans. "I hate shopping. Why not just let Anise do it? She’s good at bargaining."

"Yeah, but if you and I do it now it’ll speed up the process of getting out of here and on to our next destination," Guy reasons, squeezing Luke lightly. Luke puffs a cheek out in response.

"I don’t want to think about leaving, either," he murmurs, dropping his head to Guy’s chest and sighing.

"Finally feeling at home again?" Guy asks, moving a hand to rub circles on his boyfriend’s back.

"I always do if you’re here."

"Luke…"

"It’s fine," he says. "If we do it now, it’ll be better for everyone, right? Let me get dressed and we can go."

"You’re alright with that?" Guy’s releasing him now and Luke almost protests but realizes that would squander the whole point of _going_  to get dressed if he was locked down in Guy’s arms.

"Yeah," Luke smiles and stands up on his toes to plant a chaste kiss to the other’s cheek. "Just give me a minute or two and I’ll be ready."

When he jogs off to his room Guy can’t help but watch him go with an embittered mood. _Alienated in his own house,_  he thinks. He wishes he could help, wishes he could take Luke away from everything that’s making him feel miserable, but there are even some things Guy has no control over and he really,  _really_  hates it because he’s powerless while Luke struggles. He figures he’ll do what he can, even if what he can do is limited.

"Hey," a voice pulls him out of his reveries. "I’m all set, what about you?" Luke scans him, an amused smile on his face. "You’re not going to go shopping shirtless, are you?"

"Oh," Guy looks at himself. "I guess I shouldn’t be giving people the wrong impression. Alright, your turn to wait."

Luke shakes his head and Guy just shoots him an embarrassed expression. He’s pulled in for one last kiss and then a shove forward.

"Don’t keep me waiting too long."

"I could say the same to you," Guy retorts with a chuckle as he scrambles to catch his balance from the unceremonious push.

"Wouldn’t dream of it," Luke says, folding his arms over his chest.

"I’ll keep you to that," Guy calls back.

_I’ll keep you to that._


End file.
